


I Didn't Mean To Say That

by haleyc510



Series: Clexa One Shots [1]
Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/haleyc510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night after a long move, Elyza and Alicia have a convo</p><p>Gay ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean To Say That

**Author's Note:**

> This is reliatively unbeta'd, I wrote it last night for a friend. I hope you enjoy :)

Alicia sighed heavily and sank further into Elyza’s arms. Elyza subtly tried to tighten her arms around the girl but ended up hugging her tightly for a moment instead.

It was a quiet night, a member of Elyza’s crew was on watch so they had a few hours of peace to rest. Their group had travelled a long distance today so they were both fairly exhausted, and didn’t have much to say.

Elyza took in a deep breath and breathed out a little shakily, hoping Alicia wouldn’t notice.

She did.

“What’s wrong now?”

Elyza let out a dry chuckle, “You always assume something’s wrong.”

“Well, it’s hard to imagine something going right in this day and age.”

Sarcasm and exhaustion dripped from each word and Elyza rolled her eyes,

“Well, I’ve got you. So that’s one thing that’s going right.” Alicia didn’t say anything, “At least I hope so.”

Alicia was quiet for a minute before she whispered, “Do you realize how ridiculously dangerous and stupid this is?”

“What is?”

“This. Me and you. Us.” Alicia propped herself up on her forearm, now leaning over Elyza, “Us believing that it’ll actually work out.”

“How is it ridiculously dangerous and stupid?”

“One of us could literally die at any second. I don’t know about you, but I prefer to fall in love with somebody who I know will be alive next week, and not some undead monster who’s trying to eat me.”

Elyza raised an eyebrow and it took Alicia a moment to realize what she had said,

“I mean, not that I’m falling in love with you or anything. Because that would be insane! I hardly know you! Like you’re great, and I love spending time with you and the way you make me feel, but love? That’s just too much, I have no clue where that came from.”

Elyza gave the girl a small smile and brought her hand up to rest on Alicia’s cheek, “It’s okay. I understand what you mean.” Alicia leaned into the girl’s touch and Elyza continued, “But trust me when I say this, I fight for what and who I love. And I always win.”

“Don’t you care about surviving yourself?”

“Life is about more than just surviving.” With that, Elyza pulled her into a kiss, so soft she wasn’t sure if Alicia was really there or not. When she pulled away, she brought their foreheads together and said, “Now come lay back down and try to get some sleep.”

Alicia smiled and resumed her earlier position with Elyza wrapped around her.

“I also don’t have to be undead to try to eat you.”

“You shut the hell up.”, A slight blush worked it’s way through Alicia’s cheeks and she buried her face into Elyza’s shoulder.

Elyza’s words rang inside her head, _Life is about more than just surviving_. They felt too familiar, and to be frank, everything about Elyza felt familiar. Felt safe. Felt like home. The word soulmates briefly came to the front of her mind but she dismissed it quickly and shut her eyes tightly, surrounded by the smell of gunpowder and worn leather.


End file.
